Hold On Tight and Take A Breath
by IceGirl2772
Summary: When Julie gets into a car accident, Ben starts thinking that all the possibilities he could have with her are slipping away. Ben/Julie Rated T to be on the safe side, you know. R
1. Prologue: Finding Out

**I've been dreaming about this story for days. I just wanted to get it out of my head so I could stop dreaming about it. That's how I get most of my stories. I dream about them. As soon as I wake up from the dream in the morning, I grab my book and pen and write down the title and summary before I forget about it. Along with some stories that come to me at exactly the right time during school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force. I only own the story.**

**But, don't worry. My story will have a happy ending...probably. It'll depend on how evil I'm feeling.**

**Enjoy the story while I keep Ben and Sarah under control.  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Ben Tennyson was sitting in his bedroom waiting anxiously for Julie. He was waiting for her to come into his room so they could study for the last set of tests they'll ever have to go through in high school together. He was starting to get worried. She was never this late. Ever. He tried ringing her cell phone but, she didn't answer. He even tried ringing her older sister, Sarah. She said that Julie wasn't with her. He's now stressed. Something happened to her. And he didn't know what. He collapsed onto his bed.

_Where is she? Is she OK?_

He didn't even hear the house phone ring or his parents talking into it. He was too busy stressing. He went into his drawer and went digging to find something important. Ben took out a red velvet box and opened it to reveal an engagement ring. He smiled at the thought of Julie being his wife. Just then, he heard a knock on the door. Sighing, he shut the box and placed it in his jean pocket. After closing her bedside drawer, he got up and walked towards his bedroom door. Hoping it was Julie; he opened the door and saw his Mum and Dad with sad looks on their faces.

"Mum? Dad?" Ben said perplexed.

"Son, we need to tell you something. It's about Julie," Carl Tennyson started.

"What is it? Is she OK?" Ben immediately asked worriedly.

Carl looked over towards his wife, Sandra. Sandra walked over to her 18-year-old son and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"We've just received a call from the hospital. Julie was in a car accident," Sandra calmly said.

That was the last thing he heard before he passed out. (Well, blacked out.)  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Short. I know. I intended it to be. I am so evil. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! See? Maybe I should make that my signature phrase. OK. From now on, it's my signature phrase.**

**C ya! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**


	2. Sarah Finds Out

**I am so sorry I took a while to update. I've been stuck on my other stories and stuff.**

**Aside from some OCs here and there, I don't own anything.**

* * *

Ben groaned to himself as him and his parents had to stop at, yet, another stoplight. He felt the urge to go Humungosaur and destroy the cursed piece of technology. He really wanted to know if his girlfriend – wait, possible fiancée – would make it. Carl noticed his concern.

"Hey, Ben. Do you know if Sarah was told about the car accident?" Carl asked.

"No. Her parents don't know as well. I'm listed as Julie's emergency contact, just like Julie's listed as mine. It was before you guys found out about the Omnitrix," Ben explained.

"You should call her and let her know," Sandra suggested.

"Hopefully, she won't mind if I disturb her alone time with Nelson for this," Ben remarked as he grabbed his phone and dialled Sarah's number. After 3 rings, Sarah finally picked it up.

(_Ben_/Sarah)

Hello?

_Hey. It's me._

Ben? Are you OK? You sound like you've been crying over something. Julie's still not at your house yet?

_I'm not at the house. I'm heading to Bellwood Hospital. Julie was in a car accident._

WHAT!? You can't be serious!

_I'm not kidding. I got a call from the hospital 10 minutes ago about the accident._

And you didn't bother to tell me until now because?

_It didn't cross my mind till now. Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But I really need you to head down to the hospital. Where are you anyway?_

I'm having dinner with Nelson's family. But, I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can.

_Thanks, Sarah._

They said their goodbyes and disconnected from each other.

"Sarah's having dinner with Nelson's family, but she'll be at the hospital soon," Ben told them.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Man. I really need to make the chapters longer and more than 500 words but, that's the best I can do with writer's block.**


End file.
